This is Not a Fairy Tale
by Sofricus Aurora Zakuro
Summary: [For Silver Moon Droplet's challenge] Kairi wasn't a princess. Sora wasn't a prince. Namine wasn't a fairy godmother. And Xemnas wasn't a dark overlord, though he could do a darn good impression of one.


This is Not a Fairy Tale

By Sofri

**Sofri: **This is for Silver Moon Droplet's challenge. I had to use the word "fairy" twice in a tragic KH fairy tale. Here it is. Pairings will be obvious.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything KH.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was all wrong from the beginning.

Kairi wasn't a princess. Sora wasn't a prince. Naminé wasn't a fairy godmother. And I suppose Xemnas wasn't a dark overlord, though he did a pretty darn good impression of one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Once upon a time_.

No. It happened only a few years ago.

_There was a girl_.

A young woman, really, growing tired of her playful raft-building childhood.

_Who was really a princess. _

No she wasn't. She was just Kairi, just A Girl Who Lived On An Island.

_But she didn't know she was_.

Of course she didn't know. She WASN'T a princess.

_She was a Princess of Heart. _

That doesn't count.

_Fine. Have it your way. _

I'm just telling you the facts.

_One day, a handsome prince came riding by. _

He didn't ride by. She'd known him for ages. They WERE stuck on an island together after all. And he wasn't a prince. He was just Sora, a boy with dorky clown shoes and a strange sword.

_He fell in love with the princess._

No he didn't. He already HAD a girlfriend. Her name was Naminé.

_But, alas, the princess was kidnapped by a dark overlord_.

Heh…overlord. He was just a pitiful Nobody named Xemnas, with swords that look suspiciously like something already copyrighted.

_Who wanted her rich golden treasure. _

Get it straight. He wanted her _heart_.

_That's treasure._

But it's not gold.

_Fine. He wanted that which she held most dear. So he kidnapped her and took her to his dark fortress_.

I suppose so. The Castle that Never Was _was _rather foreboding.

_The prince rode off on his noble steed to rescue her_.

It wasn't a noble steed. It was a Gummi Ship. And he didn't want to rescue her. He had other motives…

_Stop interrupting. On the way, he was stopped by the girl's fairy godmother_.

Naminé wasn't a fairy. She was just an artist. A plain girl, who lived on the islands with them.

_She begged him to rescue the princess he loved, and gave him a magical sword._

She didn't want him to rescue Kairi. She was angry at Sora, who was late for their date. And he already HAD a sword. Not that it was any good.

_So, after a long and terrible journey, they arrived at the Dark Overlord's castle. It was a fierce battle, but Prince Sora killed Lord Xemnas and rescued Princess Kairi. The fairy godmother Naminé cast a spell and returned them to the islands. The prince and the princess confessed their great love for each other, and then they kissed and lived happily ever after_.

That's not what happened. Here's the truth: Sora, who wasn't a prince, and Naminé, who wasn't a fairy godmother, went off on their date and forgot about Kairi. That night, two things happened. Sora proposed to Naminé (who accepted,) and Xemnas ripped out Kairi's heart with his red swords and killed her. Nearly a year later, he returned to the islands and destroyed the only two people who could rat out his crime: Sora and Naminé.

_But…um…their orphaned child was taken in by merpeople and raised to be a warrior, and one day she journeyed to Xemnas's fortress and killed him to avenge her parents._

No. That's not true either. Their child was a few months old, not yet self-sufficient, and died of starvation a few weeks later. And that, child, and is the Real Story of Sora and Kairi and Naminé. For there was no prince, no princess, and no fairy, and most definitely no happy ending.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Couldn't it have been a happy ending, just this once? For the child?" Demyx protested, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

His wife, Larxene, shook her head firmly. "She is old enough to know the truth now. There was never a happy ending."

"But…she's only seven…" the mullet-wearing man replied. "Let her keep her fairy tales a while longer…"

"We can't afford to, Demyx. Seven is old enough to begin knowing the world. And it wasn't a fairy tale. There were no fairies."

Her husband frowned, tilting his head so his tears didn't fall upon the fitfully sleeping child. "Look. She's having nightmares!"

Larxene shrugged. "You are too sentimental. It's high time she knew that fairies aren't real." She turned and exited.

Demyx sniffed as he watched his wife stalk away. "_I _still believe in fairies," he muttered to the cold, empty room.


End file.
